Prophesy in Song
by tchingchow
Summary: ok, peer pressure made me. everyone else was doing songs in their fics...hehee so anyways...netto's finally askin meiru out...sorta. but other...'things'...'happen'...XP


_Disclaimer: look dudes, i'm tired. it's almost midnight.i dun own it...gat it?_

What was i thinking when i wrote this?i hav no idea. plz dun stone me if u hate it._**

* * *

Prophesy in Song**_

"Netto-kun, shouldn't you be doing your homework? You're never gonna get smarter if you don't," Rockman chided his operator.

Netto snorted, "So you're saying that I'm stupid, Rockman."

"Yes," his navi replied curtly, "Unless of course, you miraculously start doing your homework like you're supposed to, or actually wake up in the morning without the effects of drastic plotting."

"Bah," Netto retorted in annoyance, "Who needs to study when you've got good looks?"

"Too bad you're neither of these, Netto-kun," Rockman muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Netto demanded, a vein throbbing at his temple.

"I said that you need to be smart…to get…chicks!"

"Psh, yeah right. What good looking girl would in her right ind go after a nerd?"

"You never know, Netto," Rockman replied.

(_A bit later in downtown Densan)_

Orange skates slapped against the concrete, forming incoherent  
"V"'s. After extensive anagging as well as light static shocks to keep him awake, Rockman had gotten Netto through his homework for that day.

"See? Don't you feel better having it done?" Rockman said in an "I-told-you-so" voice.

"Feel better? Nani? I wasted precious time doing crappy busy-work homework for Mariko-sensei."

Rockman rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless, Netto-kun."

A few decorative shop windows caught Netto's eye and he stopped to look at several displays when his PET began ringing.

"It's a phonecall…from Enzan!"

"Just splendid. What does _he_ want?" Netto asked, just a bit angry.

"Netto, you know I can hear you, right?" Enzan asked.

Netto blinked.

"Anyways, I've got two free passes for the new amusement park, if you're interested. I got it from some company as part of some kind of a subtle bribe, but you know me. I don't do roller coaster-crap."

"Umm, alright," Netto said, a bit taken aback, "Thanks, Enzan."

"No problem. It saves me from having to worry about them. Besides, I think there's a special someone you're thinking of taking," Enzan replied. His eye flitted for a moment in a rapid wink. It's too bad that Netto didn't catch it, ne? -

The tickets came through email a few seconds later.

"What did Enzan mean by 'someone special'? " Netto wondered.

"Oh gee, I wonder!" Rockman said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I kinda wonder too…" Netto said blankly.

"Meiru, you _baka_!" Rockman cried, hitting his head in frustration.

"…Oh…Alright, I'll see if she can come…"

Shortly after, Netto called Meiru, who was currently at home painting her nails.

"Oh hi, Netto-kun…"

"Hey. I was wondering, since Enzan gave me these two tickets, if you'd like to come with me to the amusement park…"

"Are you asking me out, Netto-kun?" Meiru giggled, "But in any case, I can't. I've got…other plans…Gomen!"

"Oh…oh, well, that's alright, c-cause I had o-other people in mind too yanno," Netto covered for himself.

"That's good to know," Meiru replied, "See ya around!"

The conversation closed there.

"Oooh, Netto-kun got reJECTed!" Rockman teased, "So, are you worried that she's cheating on you? Jealous?"

"No, I am none of the above, Rockman. Why should I be jealous? She has her own life, after all," Netto snorted, trying his best to sound mature. That didn't last long because he began to fume, "And I did NOT get rejected! It wasn't even a date!"

"I was kidding, Netto-kun. Chillax."

"Yeah yeah. I'm gonna take a hike."

"To let off some of that steam, I bet," Rockman snickered.

He skated down the stret and stopped at the new music store. In the window display was a new album from Netto's favorite band. Unable to resist, he went inside.

Picking up a set of headphones, Netto began fiddling around with the music. After a few songs, he decided to try some he hadn't heard before.

"_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right  
At the bar when he sees her coming over  
What you gonna do, if she walks up to you  
Tongue tied better get yourself together  
Pound another drink, to give him time to think  
What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine  
All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard  
Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word _

Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls."

"You've got to be kidding me," Netto grumbled, peeling off the headsets, "What a load of bull."

"Like I said before, Netto-kun, You never know…" Rockman responded as his operator rolled his eyes. (a/n: you see wut I'm getting at now? )

Skating around downtown Densan left Netto famished.

"There's a café to your right," Rockman informed.

"Arigatou, Rockman!"

Netto took a seat outside as a waiter took his order. As he waited, he grew bored and started eavesdropping on other people's conversations.

"Aww, onegai, Mama? Can't I just get **one** desert?"

The mother sighed at her 4-year-old daugher, "Alright, fine."

Behind him was a flirting couple…

"Aw, you got a widdle bit of sauce on your face, my dear. Here, let me wipe that off for you…" the girl said in a babyish voice.

"Stop that!" the male protested, "I can take care of myself!"

"I know," the female replied, "But I want to take care of you…you deserve it, after all that hard work and thinking. And you looked so stressed too!"

"No, you deserve getting care of more…"

The female giggled, "Oh you tease!"

"Can't help it, beautiful…"

"Oh, come here you!"

Netto shuddered as the two people began publicly making out, "I sure am glad I don't know anybody like that."

"Speaking of people you know, who are you going to give the other ticket to?"

His operator's brows furrowed in thought. With all of his friends being away though, he fund it hard to think of anyone.

"Ah, screw it," Netto sighed, "We'll just give them to that love sick couple back there," he motioned.

"You sure?" Rockman queried.

"There's no one else, is there?"

"I guess not…"

"So it's settled!"

The brown-haired boy was about to give away the tickets when he turned around to find that he did know people like that couple. Heck, he even knew the couple! Well, he knew his Meiru-chan, anyways, and across from her was the nerdiest looking kid you could ever find. A mushroom-like bush of hair rested on the guy's head, as a pair of thick glasses adorned his face and enlarged his eyes. Beneath that was a button down shirt with pens and a calculator tucked in the chest-pocket.

Netto stared for a moment before sitting down again.

"Netto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rockman," he called over a waiter, "Sir? Could you please give these to the couple behind me?"

The waiter nodded, "Will do, sir."

With that, the orange-vested child rose from his spot and began to leave.

"Excuse me," the waiter from before spoke to Meiru, "The gentleman sitting in front of you before would like you to have these…"

"Umm…thank you!" Meiru replied. She looked at the tickets for a moment before looking up. Immediately, guilt slashed at her heart as she watched Netto walk away.

"Netto-kun…" she whispered. Tears sprung up in her brown eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you…but I guess I just got tired of waiting. Oh my god, listen to me. I sound like a whore giving myself away to just anyone...but not everyone can wait forever for you to make the move…gomen-nasai, Netto-kun…"

_

* * *

meh, flame away._


End file.
